


Letters to You

by nohmask



Series: Gold & Velvet [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Letters, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohmask/pseuds/nohmask
Summary: The war has ended and Claude has returned to Almyra, leaving Lorelei in Fodlan to help rebuild.But what happens when Lorelei starts receiving letters from him after a year and a half of no contact?
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Lorelei von Conwal, Claude von Riegan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gold & Velvet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The First Letter

The first letter came half a year after the war ended. Claude had long since left for Almyra while Lorelei returned to House Conwal to help rebuild Fódlan. Not a single day passed when she didn't think of him. Of his cocky smirks and constant flirting. Of his playful tone and his eyes like green seafoam. Remembering how he called her name brought her flush to her cheeks.

She was given the letter during her morning meal. The maid informed her that an Almyran messenger had delivered it, which already shocked Lorelei. She looked closely at the yellow wax seal, stamped with the crest of the Almyran royal family. On the back, it was signed with her name in the unmistakable handwriting of the Almyran crown prince himself, Claude von Riegan. Lorelei excused herself from the table and walked out of the dining hall. Then, once out of sight, she ran. Her heart was beating wildly out of control. This couldn't possibly be a joke. No one she knew was malicious enough to pull such an elaborate scheme. But why would he send a letter to her?

Once behind closed doors, she pulled out her chair and sat at her desk. She hesitantly pulled back the seal and pulled out the delicately folded letter.

> _ Dear Lorelei, _
> 
> _ Surprised you, didn't I? If I'm being honest, I'm a little surprised myself. I just suddenly woke up in the middle of the night and thought, "I should write to Lorelei." And so I an. The sun is probably going to rise soon but I can't go back to sleep without writing this letter. _
> 
> _ Anyway, how have you been? Things in Almyra have been slow but we're making progress in our negotiations with Fódlan. It helps that Teach is at the helm, he's always been good at forging bonds. _
> 
> _ My mother is expecting me to get married but I have too much on my plate as it is. I don't even take naps anymore. Have you thought about getting married yet? I'm sure suitors are just throwing themselves at your feet. Knowing you though, I bet you turn them all away. You've always been the blunt sort of person but that's one of the things I admire about you. _
> 
> _ I'm sorry if this all sounds like random gibberish, the sun has risen and I can already hear the maids walking around. I don't expect a response. I don't even know if I'm going to send this letter. But if this does reach you then I hope you're living happily. _
> 
> _ Take care, Claude _

Lorelei found herself reading the letter over again as if looking for the smallest detail to point at and prove it was fake. But nothing stood out. It seemed to be a genuine letter. Now one question remained…

Would she respond?


	2. The Response

Claude would be lying if he said he didn't miss Lorelei. Her gentle smile and mild manner. Her crimson curls and contagious laughter. Remembering how she called his name made him feel a strong sense of loneliness.

The letter arrived during one of Byleth's visits to Almyra to discuss relations with Fódlan. Claude walked the grounds with him, reminiscing about fun times past. In the middle of Claude describing the best prank he pulled on Seteth, a female servant approached and handed him a letter. For a moment he looked at it in confusion but was quickly hit with understanding when he read the elegant handwriting on the back.

“Hey Teach, I’m sorry to cut our chat short but this is important. Would you mind if I…?”

“No need to ask, I have to talk to the king anyway.” Byleth waved him away with a smile and Claude hurried away to his bedchambers. He plopped into his desk chair, gently resting the letter in front of him. Should he open it? Was it a trick? No, he could spot a fake from a mile away. He’d hoped for a response for weeks but didn’t think he’d actually receive one. Was it okay to open it? He tented his hands over his mouth in thought. Then he finally took the leap. He peeled back the red wax seal and slowly pulled out the letter like it was somehow a dangerous weapon. He opened it just as slowly, face turned away until it was fully unraveled.

> _ Dear Claude, _
> 
> _ I was certainly surprised to receive your letter but I cannot say I am unhappy about it. I haven’t heard from anyone since the war ended so I suppose I am grateful for it. _
> 
> _ I have been well, I am trying to do my part in rebuilding Fodlan. There are some times I have to round up strays from the Adrestian Empire but it offers a bit of excitement in an otherwise mundane life, don’t you agree? I am glad that the Professor is offering his aide to Almyra and I hope we may forge a strong alliance between the countries. _
> 
> _ I will have you know that I have gotten very few suitors, none of whom throw themselves at my feet. They have more pride than that. I do not think I am quite ready to marry so soon after the war, the thought has barely even crossed my mind if I am being frank. _
> 
> _ A word of advice from one friend to another, please try to write your letters at a more reasonable hour for your own sake. That said, I am rather flattered you took the time to write to me despite that. Thank you. I pray this letter reaches you intact and at a reasonable time. _
> 
> _ Best, Lorelei _

Claude couldn’t help but chuckle at how formal she seemed in her letter. There were no doubts in his mind that this was indeed from Lorelei. Without much thought toward Byleth, he started to write another letter, his heart aflutter.


	3. Yearning

Neither expected for a handful of letters to become dozens and then hundreds over the next five years. They waited with anticipation for each other's letters each and every day and wasted no time writing each other back. By the two year mark, their families worried about their futures. They always avoided the talk of marriage and meeting potential partners. It wasn't uncommon for them to excuse themselves to their rooms or change the subject completely. It was growing tiring for all parties.

Lorelei received another letter from Claude and, as routine, excused herself to her bedroom to read it. Peel back the seal, take out the letter, unfold the letter. Just like clockwork.

> _Dearest Lori,_
> 
> _Sorry this letter is a little late but things have been a bit chaotic as of late. I couldn't leave you without a letter though._
> 
> _As usual, I hope things are alright with you. I've gotten a lot better since my last letter, so don't worry about me. And thanks for the recipe, I asked the cooks to make a bowl and I think I've found a new favorite meal. Although I do think they put a bit of an Almyran twist of it like usual. Just another thing you should verify for me._
> 
> _Give your sister my best, I'm glad she had a safe birth. I hope your niece grows up happy and healthy. I've been thinking about having my own kids soon myself. Age is starting to catch up with dad, and mom won’t stop talking about it whenever we’re in the same room together. Nader seems to agree with her so I really can’t put it off for much longer._
> 
> _To be honest, I may have already found the one I want to marry so I’m not sure if she feels the same way. Do you have any advice on how I might confess my feelings? You’re the only one I can confide in about this._
> 
> _Yours, Claude_

Lorelei felt her stomach drop as she read the last two paragraphs. She read over them again and again and again, brow furrowing. She felt the tears pricking her eyes but tried her best to hold them back as she took her quill and parchment and began writing back.

> _Dearest Claude,_
> 
> _No need to apologize. Reading over your letter, I understand completely._
> 
> _I’m sorry to hear about your father, truly. And I’m happy you found a potential spouse. Love confessions aren’t my specificalty but if I were her, I’d like a direct response. Just approach her and tell her how you really feel. If she says no, so be it. But I hope she accepts your feelings._
> 
> _I would write more but I have to clear some things up in my head. Please be well and I wish you luck._
> 
> _Yours, Lorelei_


End file.
